In an existing triggering system, it is a problem that, since the system relies only on the global positioning system (GPS) and is configured on a server base, when a user enters a room from an open space, reliability in a triggering result is deteriorated and overload of a server is generated due to the lack of indoor location locating signal processing. That is, as the number of locating objects increases, load of a location locating server rapidly increases. Also, since a GPS signal is only relied on in locating a location, when a user carrying a mobile phone moves from the open space to a room, the server fails to obtain location information so that accurate triggering cannot be performed.
In an existing mobile phone based location trigger, a location is located by a mobile location center (MPC) of a telecommunications company and service is provided only when the location information of each mobile phone is downloaded from the server to enjoy a particular service on each mobile phone. In this case, the load of the server increases with the increase in the number of mobile phones and the amount of requested calculations. In particular, when calculation on the space of a mobile phone is performed at the server, service may not be appropriately provided due to the excessive amount of calculations.
Also, when a user enters a room from the open space, the GPS signal is discontinued so that the current location of the mobile phone cannot be located. Since only the information of a local station connected to the mobile hone can be obtained, accurate position information cannot be obtained. Furthermore, it is inconvenient that an additional apparatus to obtain the position information of an RFID tag installed at an entrance of a building is required.